


Target of my eye - Van Augur x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Target of my eye - Van Augur x Reader

Your head was spinning as you open your eyes slowly, you hear the clatter of shackles as you picked up your head and moved it slightly. As you picked up your head so was a following throbbing pain. As you reach up to clutch the side of your head, you noticed your wrists were heavier than normal. Looking over at your wrist, you see the chain and tightly secured shackle, followed by clattering from moving your arm, “no…” You whispered shakily, the shock enough to ignore your pain. “Oh yes. It’s real my dear,” a voice purred in the darkness. You look around as heavy footsteps approach you, as they came closer, you noticed some familiar looking boots step and stop in front of you in the darkness. You shifted and started to panic, backing up against the wall behind you as you give you what little room away from him, “oh come now, don’t be scared, I thought you loved me,” the man snickered. “Get away from me pirate scum,” you growled at him, despite your position. “So that’s how it’s going to be eh,” he frowned deeply, as he suddenly kicked your gut with the tip of his heavy shoes, “you little bitch, after everything we’ve been through, you treat me that way? Looks like I’m going to have to remind you why you chased after me in the first place.

You gasp and wheeze, holding your stomach, glaring up at him, “you fucking bastard…” He smirked as he whipped out his throbbing shaft, grabbing your head and holding it to slap himself against your face, the look in his eyes were sick and twisted like the grin now on his face, he looked completely psychotic, “this is what you’ve been craving all along. This pirate cock swelling and ready to burst inside your tight little marine pussy. You crave this pirate cum filling your womb and spilling out of your wrecked hole.” You glare at him disgusted and struggling, but he had a death grip on your hair, “you disgusting piece of shit.” He chuckled and tightened his grip on you, tugging harshly at your scalp, “I’m only saying what you’re thinking,” he laughed sadistically, “I’m going to enjoy this.” He held your head in place with both hands and pried your mouth open with his thumbs before plunging into your throat, chocking you with his shaft, “mmm that’s warm, it’s squeezing me so good,” he groaned with a wide grin. He then went on to thrusting himself in and out of your throat, laughing manically. Your anguish brought him more pleasure than your throat being around his shaft. 

Faster and faster he would thrust, and only after a few moments you felt as if you were going to pass out, it felt like he could screw your throat forever. When he finally bursts, it was forced down your throat as far as he could reach with his miniscule shaft and filled your throat and mouth to the brim. He wouldn’t pull out until you swallowed every last drop, he made that pretty vocal. When you did, he finally pulled out, allowing you to breathe, his twisted expression back to the way it was before, normal and less than enthusiastic, he patted your head lightly, “that’s a good sex slave. Now be a good girl and try not to escape or die before I get back from my mission.” He gave a slight smirk before turning and leaving, brushing your face with his cape. You glare at his back as he walked out and slowly burst into tears, this was your hell from now on, you were his target and he acquired you, it was supposed to be the other way around.


End file.
